


Steal Away

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [217]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, but definitely Sterek, relationship status unverified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/23/19: “confusion, plead, shout”





	Steal Away

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/23/19: “confusion, plead, shout”

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked again, letting Derek tug him by the hand, away from the party.

He could still hear the whoops and shouts of their friends, just a little more faintly, but in the midst of the tall bushes where they stopped no one could see them.

Stiles’s look of confusion was met by Derek’s wide eyes and mystifying smile.

Then Derek kissed him, firmly, eagerly. It felt so good they kissed again, and then again.

“Is this why you dragged me here,” Stiles asked, giddily, “So we could kiss?”

Derek could only blush and plead guilty.


End file.
